Ebony Wings: Chapter 6
Chapter 6 Christopher "Why are we burying the box again?" Christopher asked Silena while covering up the buried box Theresa had dug up earlier. "So no one steals it." "Why can't we like just put it in her room or something?" "Because that's too much work." "And because burying and digging out a box is easy." Christopher muttered. "Shut it and bury the damn thing." Silena riposted. Both of them finished burying the box, by the time they had finished the sun was already setting. "Hey Silena, what was up with Tess? I mean- she looked scared." "Tess? Since when do you call each other nicknames?" Silena raised her eyebrow, her voice taking a sharp edge. "Silena-" "I'm not going to tell you Theresa's secret, you'll just look like her like she's a freak. Or worse, make fun of her for it." "Silena I'm not that kind of guy." Christopher sighed. "Look, seeing our situation; it seems like me and Theresa are going to spend a lot of time together. I just want to know about things that might offend her or scare her so I can avoid them." Silena bit her lip, contemplating whether or not to tell him. "Theresa's...special. Let's leave it at that. Come on we're going to be late for dinner." Christopher sighed, giving up. ---- "Another one of you." Mr D muttered. "As if one was not enough." Apparently, during dinner you also sit according to your immortal parent. Being unclaimed, Christopher had the honour of sitting with the Camp's 'headmaster' Mr D. "By that, you mean that I'm unclaimed then yes, there is another one of us." Christopher replied. "Huh, the gods are getting lazy. Someone should just claim you so you get away from my table." He summoned a can of coke from the air. "Trust me, if I had control of that I would do it in a heartbeat." "Now listen here, Christoph-" "Christopher." Christopher corrected. "Now Christoph." The god continued undeterred. "I'm in charge of this little cookout that we have so I expect-" Dionysus looked up at him for the first time. He seemed to pause at the sight of Christopher. "What?" Christopher demanded. "I've seen that look before. The look that says that you've seen hell on earth, which makes you the worst kind of demigod." "What is that supposed to mean?" "It means that no matter what kind of cage anyone puts you in, you will not stay contained for long. It doesn't matter what happens to you or who stands in your way, you'll get your way." Dionysus explained. "Which in the case of good and evil, makes you a threat." "Your afraid of me? Trust me, I'm not a threat." Dionysus leaned back, studying him as if he was an enemy. "Yes you are, you just don't know yet." ---- Christopher retraced his steps back to the Big House, dinner was a bust; with what Dionysus had said. What did the god mean? Yes, he had seen hell on earth but that just meant he was strong right? That he was prepared for anything. That...Did it really make him a threat? In the big house, Chiron was in wheelchair-form so he could fit in the building. He was sitting by the staircase, as if waiting for Christopher enter through the door. "Your room is upstairs, if I'm not wrong you are sharing a room with Theresa?" Chiron asked. Christopher shrugged. "I guess I am." Chiron nodded. "Her room is the second one to the right." Christopher expect him to at least say something about the fact that someone that she just met today was going to share a room with her. "You should have some rest, tomorrow camp activities will start. You will need your energy." Chiron insisted. "Yes Chiron." Christopher climbed up the staircase. The lights of Theresa's room were on, but she herself was asleep. She was still wearing the attire she had on when Christopher last saw her. There was one more bed, opposite of hers. One on the right and one on the left. Christopher set the bag he had been carrying the entire day on the bed, he was exhausted for some reason. In less than half a day, he had travelled across the world, defended a girl from bullies, possibly made a new friend and made a sort of enemy with a god. Theresa shivered on the opposite side of the room, he stood up and pulled the covers over her. She smiled in her sleep. Christopher laid flat on his bed. He was too tired to even freshen up. He just let sleep take him from the land of the wake, to the place of dreams. Ebony Wings Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Ebony Wings: Chapter 7|Next Chapter--->]] I’m Dust the Demon Slayer Has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it? 10:05, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)